We are approaching the problem of the involvement of protein in the processing of RNA in eukaryotic cells. Our work has demonstrated that a protein initiation factor with properties similar to that found associated with cytoplasmic mRNP may be found on the nuclear precursor of this in Hela cells. Furthermore, processing of ribosomal RNA in the nucleolus is being studied by means of a temperature sensitive mutant cell.